


Our Friends the Shinigami!

by BlackButlerFan13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Braces, Crying, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButlerFan13/pseuds/BlackButlerFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, BlackButlerFan13 here! I am accepting request for stories about the shinigami. So if you have an idea, just send it in through review or PM it to me! More information inside the chapter. This fanfic is also on Fanfiction so send your requests there if you want to and check out my other stories while you're at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Friends the Shinigami!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, BlackButlerFan13 here! I am accepting request for stories about the shinigami. So if you have an idea, just send it in through review or PM it to me! More information inside the chapter. This fanfic is also on Fanfiction so send your requests there if you want to and check out my other stories while you're at it.

Hello everyone, BlackButlerFan13 here with another story for you lovely readers! I am taking requests for short stories about the shinigami, you can pick any character you want as long as the character is a shinigami from Kuroshitsuji. Please leave your suggestions in the review or PM it to my account. Also just warning you, I am not that good at writing smut. I've tried, it wasn't very successful. Also, can someone tell me if I can write smut with a T-rating? Thanks you guys! Send in those requests!

Characters you can pick from:

Undertaker (Adrian Crevan)

William T. Spears

Grell Sutcliff

Ronald Knox

Eric Slingby

Alan Humphries

Rudgar

Sascha

My OC: Alice Spears

Sincerely,

~BlackButlerFan13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, otherwise Eric x Alan would be canon. All credit goes to Yana Toboso, I own nothing except this story and account. Also, check out my other story 'Ask the Shinigami Cast!'  
Our

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is also on Fanfiction so send your requests there if you want to and check out my other stories while you're at it.


End file.
